


The Christening

by madameruth



Series: All You Need Is Love [3]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 08:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7214677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madameruth/pseuds/madameruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I hereby christen the shuttlecraft Delta Flyer."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Christening

B'Elanna muttered a Klingon curse under her breath even though she was the only one on board the Delta Flyer, as if the word might reverberate through the buckled duranium hull for all to hear. The newly constructed shuttlecraft had taken a considerable beating since its maiden voyage. The recent flight through an ion storm had done enough damage; getting buried under several hundred kilotons of rock had added insult to injury. Now the enhanced shuttle rested comfortably in a shuttle bay, intact but in need of considerable repair- both without and within. The half-Klingon chief engineer sat on the floor of the Delta Flyer cockpit, deciding where to begin.   
  
She felt a connection to the vessel on an emotional level. Even though its design had been largely a group effort, it was the first vessel designed and constructed on Voyager, on her watch as chief engineer, and as chief engineer she saw the Delta Flyer as more than just a ship; it was a living, breathing entity, badly wounded and in need of her loving care.   
  
B'Elanna removed a panel from the wall to expose a mesh of fused circuits and damaged isolinear chips. She shook her head. It was a small miracle that the shuttle was still in one piece after all it had been through, and it would take some time and even more effort to get the ship flying again.   
  
But it will fly again, B'Elanna told herself. She palmed a tricorder and began scanning, assessing the extent of the damage to the secondary power conduit and mentally calculating how long it would take to repair it.   
  
"B'Elanna?"  
  
The half-Klingon chief engineer let out a yelp of surprise, jumping so excitedly she thought for sure she would bump her head on the ceiling. She looked over to see Kathryn's smiling face poking through the open hatchway.  
  
"Kahless and all the Gods!" B'Elanna growled. "I think I wet myself!"  
  
"I'm sorry, " Kathryn said, stooping to climb into the shuttle. "I didn't mean to startle you. When you didn't come for dinner I got a little worried."  
  
"Dinner?" B'Elanna frowned. "Is it really that late?"  
  
"2100 hours, " Kathryn said.   
  
B'Elanna shook her head, genuinely reproachful. "I didn't realize I'd been in here that long. I'm sorry, Kathryn."  
  
"It's all right, " Kathryn said, smiling fondly. "Both of us have a tendency to get wrapped up in our work." She sat down on the floor next to B'Elanna, curiously inspectng the mesh of exposed innards. "So.. how bad is the damage?"  
  
"Not as bad as I feared, " B'Elanna said. "It's still going to require several hours of overtime."  
  
"You've got a head start, " Kathryn said, a smile softening whatever impact the words might otherwise have had. B'Elanna took Kathryn's outstretched hand, sighing at the feel of her lover's touch as fingers intertwined lazily. Never in her life would she have believed that such utter contentment could exist in the universe. She'd seen so much death . . . so much pain . . . so much destruction. That she could be so in love.. so happy.. was a blessing, one that she would forever thank the gods for granting her.   
  
"I seem to recall another time you and I were on a damaged shuttle, " B'Elanna mused. "Do you remember?"  
  
Kathryn smiled warmly, giving her hand a squeeze. "I remember."  
  
"I remember it like it was yesterday, " B'Elanna said. "The way you looked.. the way you smelled.. the way your lips felt the first time I kissed you.. the way your body felt under my hands. Gods! It was like something had awakened inside me.. you have no idea what you did to me, Kathryn.. what you still do to me."  
  
Kathryn reached over and traced her brow ridges, fingertips tracing every contour, every nuance. "Mmmm, I think I have some idea, my love." Lips followed where fingers led, delicately kissing her furrowed brow.   
  
"Oh.. Kathryn, " B'Elanna murmured. She pulled Kathryn to her, kissing that lush mouth, slowly, passionately.. finding a hunger that never diminished.. that was never sated. Ravenous mouths opened wide as if to devour one another, darting tongues meeting in a furious battle.  
  
"I think it's time we properly christened this shuttle, " Kathryn mumbled between kisses.   
  
"You're the captain, " B'Elanna replied. She pushed Kathryn to lie flat on the floor of the shuttle and was quickly on top of her lover, bending down to kiss those delicious lips once again. The sweet, heavenly taste stirred the hunger brewing in her belly and she grunted with need, sliding her tongue over Kathryn's lips in search of more. Hands moved up and down her back in long strokes, easily sliding over her bottom to give her rear end a squeeze. B'Elanna moaned into the kiss with an urgency that only grew more dire as those same hands slid inside her uniform top. The feel of Kathryn's hands against her bare skin made her insides flutter nervously, a pleasant sensation she never tired of feeling. She bent down and nibbled playfully at Kathryn's neck, kissing every inch of bare skin she could access.. using her hands to stroke what Kathryn's uniform prevented her lips from touching.   
  
"Yes, " Kathryn muttered breathlessly. "B'Elanna.. yes..."  
  
B'Elanna slid her hand down Kathryn's chest, tracing her lover's breast through the thick fabric. Even through the red and black Starfleet uniform B'Elanna could feel Kathryn's nipples hardening under her touch, just begging to be sucked. She grabbed the hem of Kathryn's jacket and pushed the uniform up just far enough for her to get her mouth around those glorious breasts, moving from one to the other in a frenzy, flicking the tips of the nipples with her tongue. Kathryn moaned softly, head rolling from side to side on the shuttle floor. Hands raked through B'Elanna's hair, desperate, urging.. a voiceless plea B'Elanna heard as loudly as if it had been shouted out loud. She kissed across Kathryn's bared midriff, free hand working Kathryn's trousers open as she made her way downward. B'Elanna casually slipped her hand over the top Kathryn's panties, tracing the shape of her lover's mons through the soaking wet fabric. Kathryn moaned softly, body arching slightly off the floor as B'Elanna stroked the length of Kathryn's slit.  
  
"I feel your desire, " B'Elanna growled.   
  
"Yes.. yes. I want you so much... take me, Lanna! please... "  
  
B'Elanna pushed aside Kathryn's panties just far enough to get her tongue between the silken netherlips now swollen and red with desire. She began lapping hungrily, unable to get enough of the sweet honey in her mouth. The flesh was warm and wet and utterly delicious, a meal B'Elanna would have gladly feasted upon for hours on end; but from the way Kathryn whimpered it was clear that immediately release was desperately sought, and it was a wish B'Elanna was more than happy to grant. She swirled her tongue around Kathryn's budding clit and her lover moaned deeply. Then B'Elanna took the hardened nub between her lips and sucked it, and the moans became cries of pleasure as Kathryn tumbled end over end into climax . . . gasping . . . sighing . . . mumbling incoherently as wave upon wave spilled from her aching loins until, with a final spirited wail, Kathryn melted against the floor of the shuttle in a formless heap of exhausted flesh and bone.  
  
B'Elanna wormed her way to Kathryn's side, surrendering freely to the embrace of loving arms. She found Kathryn's lips an irresistable sight and kissed them wholly, fueling the fires of a passion the could never be extinguished. Kathryn rolled them over and B'Elanna suddenly found herself staring up into gorgeous blue eyes alight with a hunger so primal it made her lips quiver. The hand cupping her mound seemed to come from nowhere and B'Elanna gasped as Kathryn squeezed her through her uniform. Fingers deftly unzipped her trousers and slipped inside, stroking her with maddening slowness. Kathryn never stopped looking at her, deep blues eyes boring into her soul as fingers pushed inside her, thrusting deeper and deeper, making her wriggle with need. She saw the glimmer in Kathryn's eyes, and in the same moment fingers seized her throbbing clit, stroking it, squeezing it. B'Elanna looked up into Kathryn's eyes as she came, refusing to break the connection, seeing her own pleasure being reflected back at her in those deep pools even as her body shuddered again and again under Kathryn's touch until she was sure had no more to give. Then Kathryn demanded more, taking her slowly until she cried out, staring into Kathryn's eyes until the last ripple of pleasure died away.  
  
The feel of Kathryn's head now pillowed on her shoulder drew a contented sigh between B'Elanna's lips. She stroked Kathryn's hair lazily, twirling it around her fingers as she listened to the sound of ragged breathing the filled the shuttle cabin.   
  
"I think we should break in all new shuttlecraft this way, " B'Elanna said.   
  
Kathryn giggled. "Now there's an incentive to construct more shuttles if I ever heard one!"  
  
"Mmm, " B'Elanna purred, "sure is. Though I don't need a shuttle..."  
  
"No, " Kathryn whispered. "Neither do I. Just you."  
  
B'Elanna tipped Kathryn's chin up so she could look at those eyes again, so she could see the love.. the passion.. the unwavering desire. She bent down slowly and kissed that lush mouth, feeling the familiar surge rush through her body as those delectable lips met hers. "Oh, Kathryn..."  
  
"I hereby christen the shuttlecraft Delta Flyer, " Kathryn muttered, and B'Elanna willingly gave into the hands that prowled her body.


End file.
